


Beauty and the Blind Man

by Jogag_Busang, NonaNebula



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, F/M, Romance, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:04:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonaNebula/pseuds/NonaNebula
Summary: Seekor elang memberitahu Putri Sakura bahwa ada seorang pemuda buta yang terluka.





	Beauty and the Blind Man

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto karya Masashi Kishimoto. Kami tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini.

Seorang gadis bergaun merah itu sedang memetik bunga mawar. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda menjuntai panjang, melewati bahu, dan berakhir pada ikatan tali yang rapi di batas pinggangnya. Ada mahkota berbahan emas dengan batu _ruby_ sebagai hiasan yang dipakai dengan anggun di kepala di gadis; menandakan bahwa ia adalah putri terakhir dari penguasa istana Haague, sebuah kerajaan dimana dia dan keluarganya tinggal. Tanaman bunga mawar itu terletak di kebun paling belakang istana Haague, berbatasan dengan sungai Yach dan hutan rimbun liar. Maka tak jarang jika hewan _non-domestisi_ berdatangan di tempat tersebut. Namun, si gadis tampaknya sudah terbiasa dengan hewan-hewan tadi, malah sebagian besar dari mereka cukup akrab dengannya. Ini membuktikan bahwa si gadis sejatinya adalah anak yang pemberani.

Saat si gadis berjalan menuju tanaman mawar yang lain untuk dipetik, seekor tupai tiba-tiba menyembul dari balik rerumputan.

"Putri Sakura, hari ini engkau akan memasak apa?" tanya tupai berwarna cokelat tadi.

"Ah, ternyata kau," Putri Sakura berdecak, sedikit terkejut sebenarnya, "hari ini aku akan memasak sup Tamisa. Kau mau?"

"Sup Tamisa? Maksudmu sup tomat, Putri? Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Si tupai cemberut. "Rasanya sedikit masam."

"Kalau begitu aku—"

Pohon tinggi besar di dekat Putri Sakura bergoyang, menandakan bahwa akan ada hewan lagi yang datang.

Dan benar saja. Tiga ekor kelinci pemanjat turun dari pohon. Warna bulu mereka yang seputih salju selalu membuat siapa saja gemas saat memandangnya.

"Aku mendengar Putri Sakura akan membuat sup Tamisa? Benarkah itu?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya, benar."

"Aku mau saja mencicipi," kata kelinci yang lain.

"Aku juga, aku juga," ucap kelinci ketiga dengan bersemangat.

Masih banyak lagi hewan-hewan yang muncul. Hampir setiap hari, selalu saja ada hewan yang menyapanya. Biasanya mereka ingin merasakan masakan buatan Putri Sakura karena rasanya yang sangat enak.

Tiba-tiba, seekor burung elang terbang berputar di atas pohon, dekat dengan dimana Putri Sakura berdiri. Semua hewan langsung gugup dan ketakutan. Jika seekor elang mendatangi Putri Sakura, itu artinya... akan ada kabar penting yang hendak disampaikan (yang biasanya berupa kabar buruk).

"Ada berita apa, wahai Elang? Kemarilah!" Putri Sakura memperhatikan hewan yang lain. "Kalian juga jangan takut. Dia juga temanku."

Elang tadi pun turun dan bertengger di lengan Putri Sakura.

"Putri Sakura, ada seorang pemuda buta yang terluka di dalam hutan. Dia butuh bantuan, Putri Sakura."

"Di hutan yang mana dia?"

"Di sebelah sana," elang menunjuk ke arah timur, "tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita tolong."

Putri Sakura meletakkan keranjang mawarnya dan hendak melangkah, tapi seekor tupai menghadangnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan ke sana, Putri Sakura. Di sana itu berbahaya. Banyak ular berbisa dan singa buas. Aku tidak mau ikut."

"Aku tahu jika di sana berbahaya. Kalau begitu kau tidak perlu ikut. Kau di sini saja. Aku akan ke sana dengan Pakkun."

"Siap, Putri Sakura," ujar anjing berwarna cokelat itu. Putri Sakura memang sudah sangat lama berteman dengannya. Pakkun sering menemani Putri Sakura jika dia ingin memetik bunga di dalam hutan (secara diam-diam, tanpa diketahui Raja dan Ratu).

"Tapi, Putri..."

Putri Sakura tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Akhirnya Putri Sakura pergi ke dalam hutan bersama Pakkun.

Benar saja, seorang pemuda berambut hitam berteduh di bawah pohon terlihat memegangi lututnya sambil meringis menahan sakit. Putri Sakura segera menghampirinya.

"Dimana yang terluka?" tanya Putri Sakura langsung.

Si pemuda tampak terkejut. "Si-siapa kamu?"

"Tenanglah. Aku di sini datang untuk menolongmu."

Putri Sakura hendak melihat luka yang ditutupi oleh si pemuda, tapi lelaki itu menghindarinya. Matanya memandang ke sana ke mari, tampak tidak fokus pada satu atensi. "Aku tidak mempercayaimu. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku di sini hanya ingin menolongmu," ujar Putri Sakura dengan lembut. Dia menyentuh lengan si pemuda, tapi tangannya ditepis dengan kasar.

"Katakan saja, siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya?! Aku tahu aku ini lelaki yang buta, tapi aku tidak bisa mempercayai sembarang orang."

Putri Sakura berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Selama ini belum pernah ada orang yang membentaknya, terlebih dia hanya berniat untuk menolong. Tapi pemuda ini ternyata cukup keras kepala. Putri Sakura kemudian sadar bahwa dia harus memakluminya.

"Namaku Putri Sakura dari kerajaan Haague. Aku segera memeriksa lukamu, kau tadi terlihat kesakitan. Aku harus mengobatimu."

Pemuda itu akhirnya mengijinkan Putri Sakura untuk mengobati lukanya. Putri Sakura selalu membawa Retorite ke mana pun dia pergi. Salah satu alasannya adalah ini, agar dia bisa mengobati seseorang sewaktu-waktu.

Si pemuda mendesah lega. Selesai mengobati, Putri Sakura menutup luka itu dengan kain bersih.

"Sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih, Putri Sakura. Kau ternyata baik sekali. Tidak salah pula aku menilaimu selama ini."

Putri Sakura terang merasa kebingungan. Mata pemuda tadi jelas sedang menatap dirinya, seolah-olah dia tidak lagi buta.

"K-kau bisa melihatku?"

Pemuda tadi tersenyum gembira. "Aku memang tidak buta, Putri Sakura. Perkenalkan, namaku Pangeran Uchiha Sasuke. Aku berasal dari kerajaan Indersfang. Hari ini aku hanya ingin menyaksikan sikap tolong menolong Putri Haruno Sakura yang terkenal itu secara langsung. Dan ternyata memang benar, Putri Sakura adalah orang yang baik sekali."

"Ja-jadi... apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Besok, aku dan seluruh keluargaku akan mengunjungi istanamu. Ini sebenarnya adalah perjodohan. Tapi, jika aku ingin ke sana untuk melamarmu, aku harus tahu seperti apa rupa dari calon istriku, kan?"

Pemuda tadi mengedip ke arah Putri Sakura. Dia kemudian memanggil seekor kuda dan melesat pergi dengan mengendarai kuda tersebut.

Putri Sakura hanya dapat mematung di tempat. Hatinya kini berbunga-bunga.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Nama kerajaan (Haague dan Indersfang), sungai (Yach), istilah (non-domestisi: sebutan untuk hewan yang tidak dipelihara), makanan (sup Tamisa), hewan (kelinci pemanjat), dan obat (Retorite) hanya khayalan semata. Pakkun itu di canon ada, sebenarnya salah satu dari nama anjing Kakashi, ini hanya dipinjam untuk mendukung cerita.


End file.
